


Flames and Feathers

by northpeach, wolfsrainrules



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Beware the Mist, Brainwashing, Bullies, Death is a Mercy, Dying Will Flames, F/M, Fear the Cloud, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Friendship, Gen, Hibari Kyoya Swears in Bird, Malnutrition, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Rule 63, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sealed Flames Stunt Mental Abilities, The Sky is Merciful, Torture, Unintentional Starvation, Wingfic, Wings, Worldbuilding, so many birds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/pseuds/northpeach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: While Iemitsu may be the decedent of an old family with the Gift of Flames, Nana is also of a line, even older. The day her husband stands aside to let her daughter be Sealed, like she once was, is the day when she knows her Tsu-chan doesn't have a father anymore. But she doesn't really need one because Hibari Kyoya claims the bird-child as his flock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Plot bunnies that would leave me alone. So many bunnies...

Hibari Kyoya was in the middle of a patrol when he was drawn in by the sounds of smug, satisfied laughter. He instantly changed his course and headed straight for that noise, originating from three boys, perhaps around his age. They were standing amidst the scattered and broken contents of an orange backpack, passing around an equally orange bento. His eyes narrowed in and with a graceful leap, he landed in the middle of the crowd, tonfas proudly displayed. Grey eyes gleamed in the afternoon sun.

“For disturbing the peace, _I’ll bite you to death_.”

It did not take him long, they were weak things. He had barely finished biting the crowding herbivores' when a gust of wind carried the sound right to his ears. He hesitated only a moment, running a critical eye over the injuries he had inflicted to the students, both for their truancy and disturbance. They would have bruises for two weeks at least and the one who had attempted to fight back could probably avoid a trip to the hospital.

Discipline was dealt. It was barely a second before he was already turning, stepping off the trail and into the wooded area of the park. There was no need to stretch his senses to search for the sound again, the soft whimpers of either a wounded animal or a small child was clearly heard due to his advanced hearing.

It was a good place to hide, with a thick carpet of grass, several bushes waist-high and directly in front of him, a towering tree with its branches dotted with birds. The flash of white feathers peeking out from the other side all but confirmed his guess. Those disrespectful herbivores had injured a bird. He scowled darkly, making a mental note to discipline them farther as he carefully put his tonfas away and stepped to the side of the old tree even as he mentally catalogued all the birds he knew with white wings.

Of course, what he was expecting to see, was nothing he could have ever imagined.

Huddled against the gnarled roots of an enormous tree was a young child surrounded by a truly staggering amount of glittering white feathers mixed with the downy grey of a baby bird. For a moment, Kyoya thought there were two beings in front of him. A child and a large bird nestled on the herbivore's back. But when the child's head jerked up and steel gray met sunset orange, he instantly reassessed his initial assumption.

He stared, wide-eyed, at the gentle waves of burnt orange hair framing a tear-streaked, dirt-smudged face, coupled with the awkward fluttering of two _wings_ that fairly dwarfed the girl-child. Kyoya was rendered speechless.

Being twelve years of age, a carnivore with a weakness for small animals, Hibari Kyoya was surprised over the appendages extending from the girl's back, before that swiftly transitioned to irritation no one told him such beings existed.

But, on second thought, maybe they were rare and protected in their secrecy? The bird-child was so very small and fragile looking, and as he had never even heard of winged-people before, obviously the ones who survived past childhood...were few.

He quickly snapped out of his stillness as a pained gasp escaped the little bird's clenched lips and his gaze zeroed in on the awkward angle of one of her wingtips. His gaze was noticed, and her reaction was instant. The girl snapped her good wing up in a protective gesture even as she cradled the other to her chest. Her eyes shone with fear and the barest traces of fire as she stared at him and despite the terror on her face, bared her teeth.

The sight did not deter him in the slightest. She was barely a chick, with baby fat and fluffy feathers, while his fangs were already sharpened by many prey. Still, the bird-child was frightened, cut off from the sky and confronted by a predator, it was an appropriate reaction. So he slowly knelt down, reaching out his hands, palms up and quietly spoke to her in his one of his first languages.

* * *

 

When Sawada Tsunayoshi fled from those bullies, she had felt the loss of control over her wings hidden in the blank space okaa-san had taught her to access. Panic had left her cold and shaking as  she ran as fast as she could for the tallest tree she could find. Unfortunately for her, in her haste, she managed to trip over her feet and her wings, _still so beautiful even though Tsu-chan is so dame_ , got caught on the overhang. The pain alone should have kept her down, as something shifted and _screamed_ across her nerves. But she didn't know if those three boys were going to come after her, so she need to _move._ She couldn’t fly, not with the injury though, but if she could find a big enough tree, her winged-friends could help her.

Once she found her safe spot, she barely had any time to settle to tend to her wounds even as tears slid down her face, before _he_ appeared.

Her friends gave no warning and for a moment, she felt betrayed, but they did not take flight to run away. They only chirped happily at the blood-speckled boy standing still as the trees beyond her eyes. She couldn't help with her reaction, okaa-san had told her to always be offensive if someone should see and she was afraid and surely she as _Dame-Tsuna_ couldn't do anything, but she had to _try._

But that was before the boy with his hair as black as a crow's wing and his eyes like a polished sword, knelt before her, like a knight to a princess, a guardian to a queen and _spoke._

The whistles and songs that came from his lips were in the languages of the birds! Oh, Tsu-chan was so happy, her bird friends hadn't betrayed her, they lead the boy here! She quickly concluded that he must be some kind of prince among the bird-kind, although, she didn't See any wings, so maybe he was adopted? Adopted by the birds by a great crow as their prince! Despite how scary the boy looked only moments before, Tsu-chan was absolutely certain that she could trust him with _anything._ After all, he spoke like the birds, her loyal friends and protectors. What else could he be but a prince who had earned their loyalty without wings himself?

* * *

 

To say that Kyoya was surprised when the girl-child stood and freely smiled at him, would be an understatement. It was as if a sunset had been given human form. With her hair shining in the light, her wings, however broken as one was, glimmering with an orange fire and the sudden chorus of song from above, Hibari Kyoya made a decision.

Obviously, the little bird was important, _special._ How could one not understand that simple fact when warmth bloomed in his chest and, for the first time in his short life, he felt completely and utterly _free_. There was no doubt nor hesitation in his mind. He didn't know the origins of the girl, but she was obviously no mere herbivore. She wasn't a carnivore either, so that implied that she required things from both sides. A bird omnivore.

Who was a baby with no obvious protection, despite her fragile state of being.

Kyoya knew _exactly_ how delicate baby birds were and regardless if they were human baby birds, it appeared they were the same.

_A flock_ , he decided, _the bird-child needed a flock to take care of her_. To make sure she was safe and happy so she could smile like that. She was important to the birds, the animals, no, to Namimori itself. As the protector of Namimori, it fell to him to make sure the herds were kept safe and it was apparent that the bird-people didn’t think they were safe enough to live openly in his territory.

It didn’t matter, Kyoya decided, if this never changed, because he would be keeping _this_ baby bird safe for as long as he drew breath. He would make it safe for _her_ to walk open and as free as she deserved in his territory if nothing else.

He was a carnivore, so he could make sure he gathered a good flock to watch over the little bird while he was patrolling and disciplining the herbivores. His mind made up, he reached forward again, pleased at the lack of fear and the bright look in her now brown eyes as she accepted his hand. He stood quickly, gently pulling the girl up into his arms and settled her against his hip, remaining still at the sound she made as she stared wide-eyed at him even as her wing automatically bunched and settled along her sides. The left one was cradled loosely to her side, soft feathers pressing firmly against his arm.

A clear burst of tweets and the trailing of a song that ended in a question had a small smile stretching his lips. Her skills in this language far exceeding merely mimicking as he heard several unique sounds that were similar to the ones he knew, thankfully, so he could still understand her.

_Where-we-fly-mama-calls-sundown._

She spoke in crisp, clear tones with an ease to the sounds and a hopeful expression on her face. Kyoya approved of whomever had raised her thus far, as communication was key. Regardless of her advanced languages skills that were lacking in every single herbivore he had ever met, she had revealed she had a mother. Which meant she wasn't an orphan, nor abandoned and should Kyoya need help with taking care of his new addition to his flock, there would be someone trustworthy to take care of her. At least, until before a strong flock could be found.

But, there was things to be done, so the Hibari reluctantly switched back to the language of society and answered, so there would be no misunderstanding between them.

"You are now my flock, little bird. I will bite anyone to death who tries to harm you," he declared, keeping his voice soft, but hard in certainty and confidence.

Big, doe eyes widened in wonder, then delight as another brilliant smile illuminated her expression, even as she paid no mind to her unanswered question.

"Un! Tsu-chan's friends chose you so I will flock with you!"

The sudden wind created from many birds of all sizes and varying type leaping into flight and rushing past them cemented the two children's places in each other's lives for eternity. One, a lonely girl with wings who could claim only birds and animals as her friends, believing that they sent a prince to save her from the cruel words and painful touches of both children and adults.

The other, a proud and bold, self-proclaimed carnivore with a dislike for socialization and a bloodlust astonishing in one so young, firmly convinced that she was entirely his responsibility to ensure her safety and happiness as such a beautiful and fragile thing as a human bird could not last long without help. Specifically _his_ help.

When Hibari Kyoya stepped from the small forest onto pavement, it was to the shocked faces of Kusakabe and his loyal minions. When the little bird-child in his arms trembled in fear, he snapped his most terrifying glare and was satisfied when they all came to attention.

"Go fetch transportation, I will not parade my flock around for her to be gawked at by useless herbivores," he hissed out, pleased when sensible, reliable Kusakabe instantly signaled one of the others to do as ordered.

When his loyal one also snapped out to ensure that no one saw who exactly the feared Hibari Kyoya was carrying with such gentleness, he nodded approvingly. Kusakabe Tetsuya was not _quite_ flock, he was still _Hibari's_ so that meant he could be trusted with the bird-child. That certainty was only confirmed when he only glanced briefly at the obvious wings the little girl bore, but his reaction was to dip his head in acknowledgement.

"Kyo-san, she appears to be injured, should I call for a doctor or…?"

"Unnecessary, I will attend to her wounds," he stated as a large black van pulled up and the door promptly slid open.

He ignored the gawking and blatant staring as he alighted into the back, careful of the bird-child in his arms. His eyes narrowed in displeasure as another small whimper escaped her as her wing was jostled, but at the moment there was nothing he could do. He sat down, settling her into his lap before reaching up to gently pat her hair. The little bird tucked herself farther into his hold, her head nestling into his throat and her wings lifting carefully to wrap themselves around his body, brushing soft, warm feathers across his skin.

As the vehicle set off to his home though, he noticed a small detail in the darkened interior that had slipped past his notice.

Her wings glowed. Every single one of her feathers glimmered and shined with a deep amber, as if living fire was running through her veins and spilled out underneath her skin. The tip of her left wing, however, was dulled, separated from the flow which suggested either a bone was out of alignment or broken. Hibari had experience with injured wings of many different birds, both adults and babies but a _human_ baby-bird? This was different... He had no doubt his skills would be enough in this instance, but he would need assistance from someone who knew what they were doing in her care as she grew older.

"Your name, little bird?"

The girl's head lifted until her gaze could meet his and she answered readily with only the slightest traces of a lisp.

"Sawada Tsu-na-yo-shi, eight years old," she said before her expression changed and she looked expectantly at him.

A smirk crossed his face and his eyes gleamed at her fearlessness.

"Hibari Kyoya, twelve."

Of course, their bonding moment- w _hich was important to maintain the flock according to all his sources (especially with a chick so young)_ \- was interrupted by one of his newer subordinates who jerked around and gaped. Before he could be discouraged of such actions, the boy shouted in astonishment, finger pointing dramatically at the girl.

" _Dame-Tsuna?!_ "

That proved to be a mistake. All light went out of Tsuna's eyes as she instantly collapsed into herself in a tiny ball, making herself smaller in a defensive reaction and her tiny hands released Kyoya’s shirt and reached up to protect her head. Fire surged into Kyoya’s veins because even though she should have known that she was currently _safe_ because _Hibari Kyoya demanded it,_ she reacted _like that._

A second later a tonfa was impacting the forehead of the unfortunate teenager with carefully calculated force to ensure unconsciousness and maximum pain. He turned his full attention to the child in his arms and catalogued every aspect of her state. Bruises of varying size and states of healing were clearly seen on her forearms and her bared legs, even in the darkened interior of the van. Dirt stained clothes of a formerly orange t-shirt and white shorts with rips and tears clearly visible.

It was clear Kyoya had much to do to fix the circumstances that lead to this situation. While those could easily be taken care of, such actions would never again be allowed to inflict harm on the fragile human-bird.

Yet, it was worrying just how thin and truly _tiny_ the child was. Beyond her face, there was barely a trace of baby fat and even in his arms, she did not weight much. His mouth twisted down before it softened and he leaned back, deliberately drawing her closer to his chest even as he reached up and around to drape his jacket on her. To fill the silence, Kyoya decided to sing in birdsong to ease his little bird's fear, regardless of his audience. He could always bite them to death later to ensure they did not speak of this.

To his relief, it worked and Tsunayoshi had emerged from her ball to peer at him in undisguised awe. He was pleased when her eyes slowly began to close and soon she was sleeping comfortably in his arms. He continue his soft song ignoring at the quiet sobbing coming from the back seat. His subordinates, effective as they were, sometimes baffled him in their actions. Still, they were his and he made sure train them well.

Several minutes later, when a darkly colored van pulled up to the Hibari estate, Hibari Kyoya himself exited, cradling an astonishing creature in his arms. One unconscious and three ashen faced teenagers were left behind before they quickly took off at the terrifying glare given to them by their leader. Still vaguely disgruntled at the reaction that the _title_ had caused to the new member of his flock.

Nevermind the meaning that one of his subordinates would recognize someone by the name of Tsunayoshi and instantly connect that to ‘ _Dame-Tsuna’_ , which implies that the beating and theft of food would be a common enough occurrence and it was _allowed to continue_ . Such actions had not been reported to him and he would be taking steps to ensure such a thing _did not_ happen again.

Yet, surely if a winged child were to appear, the news would spread far and wide. Therefore, she must have some way of hiding them.

Hibari Kyoya was widely known as the Demon of Namimori, for all his young age and inexperience, he was incredibly intelligent, observant and perceptive. Should he have been born to more attentive parents, Hibari Kyoya would have been labeled as a genius of the highest magnitude. Fortunately for the fate of the world, he was raised mostly by the birds which flocked to his garden. He learned their songs, their habits and speech. There was no need to learn the languages of the uninteresting, save for the fact that the man who spoke of wild animals far from Japan spoke the human tongue.

To learn what would make him stronger, Kyouya would do anything, including sit through all those classes his parents deemed ‘necessary’. Japanese, Mandarin, English, etiquette, history, of the Hibari family, their place in Namimori and of foreign countries who have dealings with them. Of course, what no one knew was that the only reason why he went to all this effort, was to understand the books and programs that detailed the lives of panthers, wolves, lions and cheetahs. To compare how humans treated birds to how birds cared for themselves, a world of animals that he could so simply understand and grasp.

Later, he learned it was necessary to interact with other people, mostly his subordinates when Namimori was entrusted to him for protection. But in his then-present, it was a burden, despite his ability to comprehend.

Most didn’t acknowledge it beyond his truly astounding potential for battle and as a brilliant leader, but make no mistake, Hibari Kyoya had no need to attend an educational institute as he had already made it a point to learn it all. Knowledge was power and Kyouya had long ago learned how to wield power just as effectively as he knew how to lead his troops.

His troops, which were currently staring at him in disbelief and awe as he strolled through the hallways, a young girl held protectively in his arms. He came to a stop before a door, which promptly slid open to reveal an older woman appropriately dressed in a kimono with her hair sensibly pulled back.

“Misaki,” Kyouya greeted at her bow, “I have been accepted as flock by this one, make preparations accordingly.”

The woman raised an eyebrow at that wording of his statement before her gaze turned slightly incredulous and questioning at the extra appendages folded against the girl’s back. However, when she raised her eyes to Kyoya’s, he offered no explanation. With a delicate sigh, Misaki turned and stepped aside to allow enough room for Hibari to pass.

The room into which they entered housed a simple floor table surrounded by pillows, with bookshelves lining the walls. There was a basket of blankets in one corner while the room opened up into an outside walkway overlooking a beautiful garden in the courtyard. A pot of tea sat on the table, steam rising steadily from its spout.

“Misaki, she requires food. Something soft on the stomach, nutritious and filling.”

The brief look of concern that crossed her face was reassuring in that she held a care towards the girl, even if it was only for the sake of his own regard. Still, she inclined her head and left to carry out his order.

Meanwhile, Kyoya settled the little bird into a pile of pillows and swiped a blanket to cover her small form with. He clicked his tongue and the doors slid open to reveal a young man with a serious demeanor and a scar curving around his temple.

“Medical kit, Ishikawa.”

“Hai, Hibari-sama,” the man stood and pivoted to disappear around the corner.

Kyoya turned and reached for the teapot and with a steady hand, poured two cups of tea just as Sawada Tsunayoshi’s eyes blinked open. She startled at the pillows and blanket staring at them in confusion and incomprehension. A whisper of birdsong drifted in through the open door and her head instantly snapped up her gaze locking onto Kyoya as he slowly lowered the teapot into its resting place. When he picked up a cup and extended it to her in a clearly invitation to drink, her wings fluttered and lifted, although the one on her wounded side stayed firmly where it was.

Steel gray eyes studied the almost blank look on her face with a growing anger and displeasure that such an act as a simply offering of tea should set a chick on edge. There was a wary caution and a disbelieve that slowly crept over her expression before she lifted her stare to the person who offered the tea to her. Instantly, her negative emotions were swept away and she smiled and reached out without any hesitation to accept the cup.

Kyoya allowed himself a small return smile even as that warmth bloomed in his chest again. The anger remained, but he locked it away and out of her senses. He was not angry at her, rather those who had instilled these reactions into her. He waited until she had taken two sips before speaking.

“Misaki is bringing you food and I sent Ishikawa for a medical kit,” he said, watching as she glanced to her wing with a pained look.

Her head lowered to her chest, her fingers wrapped around the heat the tea provided as she took in a shuddering breath. She did not say anything.

“You are too thin,” Kyoya said, both a statement of fact and a demand for an explanation, his tone edging in concern.

There was no answer as both Misaki and Ishikawa returned. The winged child did not move even as she stiffened ever so slightly. The woman delicately laid a broth with meat and vegetables onto the table along with a glass of milk while the man laid a very well stocked first aid kit on the ground at Hibari’s feet. They both departed without words at a wave of his hand, to which Tsuna was grateful.

Kyoya turned towards her, pulling the kit closer and leveling an steady look at her with a meaningful glance at the bowl. Tsuna took a breath and slowly shifted to stand her feet, pulling the blanket closer to her even as she stepped forward, grasping the bowl and a spoon before sitting down and presenting the birds’ prince with her back. Carefully, she tucked her uninjured wing to the side as she unfurled the other for him to tend to it properly. Her cheeks burned at the terrible state of her feathers.

Dirt, leaves and the odd twig were stuck between them and they were ruffled and uncomfortable. But there was nothing that could be done and Tsuna was too _dame_ to do it herself. Tears built up in her eyes, over both the shame and the ache in her wings. She couldn’t help the flinch as unbelievable gentle hands laid themselves on her feathers.

No one had ever seen them, let alone touched them, save for her mother. Her precious mother who no longer had wings of her own, but was so proud of hers. Her mother who made sure to teach her all the steps to the dances, the words and songs to the languages of their feathered friends and allies. Her mother, who would whisper the secrets of their history in the dead of night. Her mother who sobbed and apologized because her husband, Tsuna’s father who she loved so much, had Sealed away an important part of her and that was why she couldn’t dance anymore, why she couldn’t glide as she walked. It wasn’t her fault, her mother told her.

Her breath hitched as those gentle fingers snagged on her injury in the middle of wrapping it. She had barely felt his ministrations, but as he was finishing and tightening the bindings to allow her wings to heal properly, some pain was necessary.

That was when he asked her that question.

“Little one,” he asked, his voice so soft and tender yet lined with steel, “why are you labeled with such a title?”

For a moment, Tsuna thought wildly about clamping her mouth shut and refusing to answer. But she remembered that Kyoya was a prince that her birds trusted and treated like one of their own. So she spoke anyway, keeping her eyes shut and for the first time in a long time, allowing herself to keep hoping.

“Okaa-san said...she said it wasn’t Tsu-chan’s fault, that I couldn’t dance or walk properly. It wasn’t... _my_ fault that it’s harder to think, harder to speak. But the others...they blame Tsu-chan because tripping over nothing, being so small and weak and stupid enough that Dame-Tsuna can’t even answer the easiest questions is obviously because Tsu-chan was born like that.”

Sudden anger and an intense desire to make _someone understand_ , filled her and she whipped her head around.

“I _wasn’t!_ I wasn’t born like this, this was done to me! Okaa-san said so, said just as someone _took_ _her_ _wings_ away, someone _took_ _my_ _fire_ _away_!”

There was very little to Kyoya’s expression, but Tsuna paid no mind to that. Princes had to be like that, after all. She just had to explain herself, prove herself because it _wasn’t her fault._

“They always trip me and hit me! They laugh at my pain and take my food and _no ones cares!_ Not the teachers, not the parents, not _anyone!_ ”

There was a second after her outburst, when her words hung in the air and there was a slow burn in her chest. But Kyoya stood up in one fluid motion, a snarl twisting his mouth and a heaviness settling like a cloak across his shoulders.

“ _Ishikawa.”_

His voice was scarcely above a whisper, but the _weight_ it carried instantly summoned the young man who brought the first aid kit.

“Hibar-”

“ _Kusakabe. Where?_ ”

The man’s lips firmed into a thin line, something like vague annoyance in the corners of his mouth, but he quickly responded.

“Less than two minutes to arrival.”

Kyoya turned and leveled a _look_ at him, a command and a warning visible in his gaze.

“All files related to Sawada Tsunayoshi, age eight are to be brought to me, _immediately_.”

Ishikawa bowed, thick brown hair sliding over his forehead to hide both the scar and his bright blue eyes.

“As you command, Hibari-sama.”

Tsuna made sure to watch that person’s departure. There was something feral about him. He looked to be barely older that Kyoya, and while the bird prince was _wild_ , it was controlled and _used_. That one was like someone having trouble remembering that they were a person, rather than a beast.

“Do not worry, little bird. That one’s loyalty is to me,” Kyoya said, his voice softened, but still holding an edge of fury beneath.

He moved to retake his seat before turning to her.

“Your caretakers,” he spoke carefully, “Name them and describe their actions towards you.”

Tsuna had a moment of clarity. It did not happen often, not since _that day_ , but it came and went as it pleased. Still, she understood that Hibari was asking her the identities of her parents and if they abused her.

She opened her mouth to deny it, to say that her parents both loved her very much and they would never _hurt her_ in _any_ way, but the words caught and stuck in her throat. Such a thing...wasn’t quite true.

“Okaa-san said that her husband works overseas,” she began quietly, “Tsu-chan barely recalls such a person existing. Mama said he was one of the two re-responsible for sealing away my fire.”

Kyoya’s eyes sharpened and his attention flickered briefly to her wings, close enough to notice the amber that run through them. Tsuna nods, answering his unasked question.

“Okaa-san...okaa-san is Sawada Nana. She used to be called something, _Before_ , but she once said that her mother sealed her wings away and took her name away. Our kind dare not use the fire without our wings, it’s hard and we get hurt.”

Tsuna is watching her prince’s expressions very closely. The way he looks when she says her grandmother took away her mother’s wings and flame would have sent her running far away and screaming in terror, but all she feels in warmth bursting in her chest. A steady chant of _safesafesafeProtected_ is singing in her head so faintly she has to concentrate to hear it. So, she moved onto the mysterious man that okaa-san speaks of as her father.

“Sawada Iemitsu. Okaa-san said...I didn’t have to claim him as anything to me because of what he did.”

“I have claimed you. I will protect you until you decide how free you wish to fly. Your okaa-san will be brought here and she will be given a chance to explain. You will have no need for a father.”

Normally, a twelve year old boy, no matter his intelligence or skills would not adopt a child that was not related to him in any way. However, this boy was the undisputed leader of a small army made up of others he had bested in combat. Said leader ruled over the yakuza, the school of Namimori and had most of the facilities under his control. Only the police station remained, but that would fall into his hands soon.

Hibari Kyoya was the exception, an immovable object with goals and objectives. Some genuinely believed he was a demon, or some personification of a deity of war. Regardless, Kyoya had determined that Sawada Tsunayoshi would not survive long unless he protected her. Her mother was obviously damaged from this ‘sealing’ and if she could be helped, he would do everything in his power to do so. If she proved to be detrimental to his little one’s upbringing…

There were ways around that.

The girl was a hime of his house now, a member of his flock. Beloved by the birds, with wings, songs and dances of her own.

No one would harm her again, not while she was too fragile to protect herself.

He would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

When most people contemplate tragedy, what came to most minds were the atrocities of history, of wars, famine and fires, floods, earthquakes, tornadoes or hurricanes. The big things that cannot be avoided, only prepared for. Others think of abuse, mental, physical, emotional and sexual, the harsh realities of life that the liberties and freedoms  _ you _ enjoy, are what someone else has been denied. Then, there are the obvious ones, the deaths of family members and friends by another’s hand or sickness or accidents. 

Regardless of what first comes to mind, it is agreed that even if your life is happy, others are suffering somewhere in this vast world. Suffering is suffering, regardless of its cause.

The tragedy of Sawada Nana was a carefully hidden thing. An unwanted and eventually abandoned child who grew up to become an equally abandoned and secret wife, raising a daughter who quietly endured through her own suffering at the hands of a man who should have protected her. 

To look at the life of Nana from an outsider's perspective, who would assuredly tell you of her kindness, her compassion and her sunshine smile and of her obliviousness and her naivete. One might even go so far as to say that she was disillusioned to reality. She was a perfect housewife in every imaginable way, save for the fact that her husband had only been seen enough times to be counted on one hand with fingers left over.

Rumors abound but never in the woman’s presence in case the man had actually died and left her with a tidy sum of money. Or if one believed what she said, that her husband truly worked overseas as a construction worked and sent his paycheck home every month. 

But, as it bears repeating, for all her comfort and carefree days, the tragedy of Sawada Nana was very carefully hidden. Truly, the only ones who could claim any knowledge of such a thing, was the woman herself and those who were the cause of it. And those who stood by and did nothing but witness it.

Some people, when everything is taken from them, they refuse to form attachments to any extent. Others cling harder to anything they manage to gain after the damage has been done. Resigned acceptance or determined defiance. People can only break in so many ways.

As it was, when her daughter did not return home within fifteen minutes of her usual time, she paused a moment to center herself, allowing a single instant for all her dark emotions to rise and dwell before sweeping them away. She was just finishing cooking dinner so she made sure to turn off all the appliances and put up the food. Then, she held up a hand and  _ focused _ through the pain, the agony that crept up through her spine. Her limbs were trembling and sweat began to dot her forehead. Still she persisted and was rewarded when a small, bright flare of amber flames condensed into the palm of her hand.

She took a deep breath in and filled her mind full of images of her daughter and patiently waited even as  once she had such beautiful wings that burned with flame her back throbbed and  _ hurt _ . But this was important, so she waited until a scarcely used part of her sat up and took notice of the world around her. There was a sense of anticipation, of excitement and  _ change _ that she could feel even as there was an undercurrent of  _ carefullygentlybecautious _ that was impressed on her. Right as there was a nudge to her attention and her gaze swung to the door, just in time for the bell to ring.

She reflexively closed her fingers into a loose fist, turning her body to follow the line of her head, before quickly rearranging her outward appearance to her normal settings. Of course, what she was halfway expecting and what actually greeted her, was drastically different than her first assumption. Upon opening her front door, a middle school student decked out in the Disciplinary Committees colors of black, red and white, smiled politely at her as a black van idled in front of her mailbox.

“Sawada Nana-san?”

The question was purely for her benefit, the boy knew full well who she was. Still, she stretched her lips into a polite, but slightly bewildered smile and allowed some of her concern to shine in her gaze.

“Yes…?”

Oh, there was a glint of something vicious in his eyes, even though his face remained almost impassive, distant with politeness and formality. A burning satisfaction in his gaze _. _

_ How interesting. _

In such a town, at a reasonably young age too. Then again, he followed Hibari Kyoya. Some acquired character traits were to be expected to a certain degree.

“It’s about your daughter, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?” he pronounced the name as if he had never spoke it before, even as the corners of his mouth twitched in some vague emotion, “There’s been an incident. I’m afraid she won’t be returning.”

A moment. Moments are very important things in Nana’s life. The world can change so very drastically in a moment and one can shift their personalities, their opinions and everything about them. You could lose your entire reason for living, for being in a moment. 

But Nana took a moment before reacting. There was an incident. An incident was an event or an occurrence. There was an event that had occurred and due to the results of this incident, her daughter would not be returning...today? From her state of being before this ‘incident’ happened? To her custody, to her home, to  _ what exactly _ was this  _ boy _ referring to? Had someone seen her wings, was she taken away by men with white coats, men in black suits?

Nana made sure to take a breath before replying.

“Ara? Is that so?”

_ Innocence, confusion, oblivious disregard.  _

“She was due home not fifteen minutes ago, surely she would have informed me if a friend invited her over?”

_ Ah, anger and righteous indignation, hidden behind that polite, formal mask. An instant dislike for me….on Tsuna’s behalf? _

“She’s such a clumsy thing, so forgetful, mou!”

_ There it is. Negative emotion concentrated towards me at the perceived slight against Tsuna. This one serves Hibari Kyoya, bound with oaths and loyalty to him...perhaps the boy discovered her wings? My allies speak favorably about him, his fondness for small animals...has he claimed her? _

There was a moment, where Nana could have dismissed this, accepted this and allowed Hibari to do as he pleased. To step back and let someone less... _ damaged _ take care of her daughter. There was that moment, but Nana had already lost so much and if there was one thing she was  _ not letting go _ , it was going to be her daughter. 

With her eyes curved gently shut and a beaming smile on her face, she appeared absolutely harmless. Her voice was light and airy, unconcerned and perfectly even. Two seconds later, she stepped forward and her hand clamped down on the boy’s shoulder, a thin blade resting gently against his jugular. Her eyes opened just enough to see his body still and his breath catch as her smile froze into a pale imitation.

“If you think that I will allow anyone to take my daughter away and I will simply stand aside, I will slit your throat, burn your body and use your ashes as fertilizer.”

It was only bare shifts and motions of his facial features that eased his transition to  _ in-control _ to _ nowhere-near-in-control _ , and honestly, Nana was impressed. Her gaze flickered over to the van, noting that the driver was staring at her in a highly suspicious manner. She ignored him and returned her attention to the boy in front of her.

“Hibari Kyoya,” she said, the words rolling from her lips with absolute certainty, “is very well known among my friends and allies. Those that belong to my daughter as well.”

There was an opening there, one that said if he knew to what she was referring, then perhaps he could confirm her unasked question. Going by the subsiding of that anger towards her, that was replaced by some measure of understanding in respect, he inclined his head by the barest movement and to her relief, answered promptly.

“Birds of a feather flock together, Sawada-san, so it’s not unusual for Kyo-san to enjoy the company of your... _ allies.” _

The blade vanished from his skin just as quickly as it appeared and the boy took a step back, before he bowed in proper greeting.

“Kusakabe Tetsuya, Sawada-san. If you would come with me?”

“Of course, just let me get my purse,” Nana smiled brightly delicately adding sparkles as she turned and stepped back into her house. 

She adjusted her long sleeves with the hidden pouch and returned the long, thin blade to its place before wrapping her fingers around the handles of her purse. She stepped back outside, shutting her door, locking it behind her. Kusakabe Tetsuya was waiting patiently on her pathway, the van pulled up and its door slid open in invitation. 

Nana jumped gracefully into the vehicle, ignoring the belatedly offered hand of assistance. She settled into the seat with all the dignity of a reigning monarch. Her kept her gaze forward, only sparing a brief glance to the boy who introduced himself to her as he turned around from the passenger to stare at her.

“Arrival?”

A muscles twitched in his jaw, amusement, exasperation or annoyance? Nevertheless, he answered.

“Eight minutes, Sawada-san.”

Nana regally inclined her head, even as the beginnings of anticipation slid down her spine. 

The van started up smoothly and they pulled out into the street. Nana took a breath and slowly released. Change was in the air. Opportunity knocked and she had answered. Things would no continue as they had and she couldn’t help but be glad for it, no matter how uncertain the future was.

Today was going to be... _ interesting,  _ to say the least.

* * *

Prior to Kusakabe’s errand to ascertain the situation regarding Hibari’s latest. _..acquisition.. _ .he was on the phone, making calls to every single person in any position of power even as Kyo-san speed off in the vehicle, no doubt with the child,  _ with wings _ , in his arms. He had been by Hibari’s side for almost eight years now and quite frankly, he could officially say this was the oddest occurrence to happen to him.

A potentially abused girl with actual feathered wings that shimmered in the sun’s rays with an ethereal light. Information needed to be spread. There was no name uttered within his hearing, so he doesn’t have much to go off of. Going by her body size, he would put her age around six or so, yet with those massive wings almost dragging on the ground even even folded neatly against her back...she may be older. Not by much, but enough.

Human baseline, but with something  _ extra _ . The possibilities for life expectancy, growth rate, diet and health complications,  _ including illness _ , put the data off in that there were too many unknown variables.  

Still, he made sure to mention a young girl with orange hair and brown eyes around the age of 6-8 that was now directly under the care and protection of Hibari Kyoya. The hospital received a call as well, adding her as a member of the Hibari Household. Although he stressed to the person on the phone that current information was sketchy at best, but more would soon follow for their records. 

Calls to the Committee secretary at school, to the household manager at the Hibari estate, to everyone and anyone of note, Kusakabe made sure to contact them all to inform them of an Kyo-san’s new addition. He was also waiting for his own transportation which soon arrived, only five minutes after his boss left. Kusakabe was still in the process of looking into a faster and larger method of transportation, but at the moment, their funds could not afford motorcycles.

Yet.

Thankfully, the van was stocked with electronic devices, including a laptop and one of their tech-savvy member had tweaked the van itself to project a wifi signal. So he quickly powered one up and opened their files on all the students at the Namimori elementary, middle and high school. All students had a file in their database, even if Kyo-san mostly concentrated his presence around the middle school with random days at the elementary to keep the younger ones aware of his existence. 

Luckily for Kusakabe’s nerves, his boss was waiting until he gained some age before heading out to take over the high school. Regardless of the extreme amount of confidence and his devil-may-care attitude, Kyoya understood he would not be taken seriously by high schoolers and teachers alike. But a few more years and with greater numbers in the Disciplinary Committee, they would be an already established presence could easily take over the Namimori High School.

Considering that Kyo-san was focusing more on building his troops, organizing resources and cleaning out the lingering traces of the yakuza who didn’t care for their vows and oaths, Kusakabe estimated about five years. Nonetheless, him claiming someone as ‘flock’, a child, probably an  _ abused child _ at that, was something that he could honestly say he had not been expecting. 

_ At all. _

But also, bizarrely enough, it fit the personality file that Kusakabe made up and kept hidden in his filing cabinets. 

Hibari Kyoya claimed himself as a ‘carnivore’. Unworthy opponents, or protesters to his ‘reign’, including the average everyday people, were labeled as ‘herbivores’. Large gatherings of these people were ‘herds’. He never specified what kind of carnivore he likened himself to be, even though Tetsuya simply accepted the fact the he  _ was.  _ To him, it was also common knowledge that while Kyo-san had a fondness for cute beings, both small animals and young children, birds were his favorite.

So him adopting a small child with wings, who could speak  _ Bird _ , fit perfectly into everything he knew about his leader. She was a small animal, with a direct relation to birds, which Kyo-san heavily favored, and in need of protection because she was too young to scare off any predators. 

It was just a surprise that- no, no it wasn’t a surprise that Hibari Kyoya would find what was probably the  _ only _ child in Namimori, possibly the world, who grew wings out of her back. 

The computer  _ ping _ ed and drew Tetsuya from his thoughts as a file opened up on his computer screen. The picture on the file showed a small girl with messy, tangled hair in the exact shade of orange-brown that the child Kyo-san carried into the van sported. 

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

Her file was small, only listing her grade averages- which were at the bottom- her known associates- none- and her general information such as family, age, height, weight and a physical description. 

Yet, tiny lines of words, barely noticeable, drew his attention to a note at the bottom of the page.

_ Drastic shift in personality after five yrs/o. Grades fell rapidly from well above average, to well below average. Mental and physical capabilities stunted. Abuse suspected. Investigation launched. _

Which was extremely worrying and possibly confirmed his suspicions, but the file was much too thin, with zero results for the investigation. So forms to move her to another’s guardianship. That was explained in another note was added at a date six months later, that brought up several red flags.

_ Classmates and teachers labeled Subject as ‘Dame-Tsuna’. Emotional, mental and physical bullying by both students and staff is accepted as normal. Further investigation into Subject’s home life required. _

Kusakabe frowned as he scrolled through the file to see the name attached on the top was one of the original members of one of the yakuza that Hibari... _ persuaded _ ...to join his cause. A man of barely twenty who liked to work behind the scenes and had many contacts, both in and out of the country. He remembered the name, because he had vanished...two weeks after updating this file. 

The date was one that stuck in his mind because Kyo-san was upset at his loss and spent two months weeding out all those who were not under his command in Namimori and the nearest surrounding areas. Outside interference was suspected and Kusakabe knew for a fact that there were members from a lot of criminal organizations that were found in the areas. They were removed, or redirected and monitored. Know your enemy, after all. That was two years ago. 

Too many coincidences. Tetsuya narrowed his eyes and pulled up the names of her parents.

_ Sawada Nana. Formerly Takanashi Nana, disowned 7yrs/o, took the surname of Tsubasa from 7-21yrs/o before marriage.  _

The line for the father’s information was glaringly blank. Definitely a concern. He quickly switched to the city files, pulling up the information with Sawada Nana’s name on it.

A house title, was the only paperwork with her name on it. Also a bank account with her name on it, which paid for the expenses and bills, but received no deposits from any place of employment in Namimori or the surrounding areas, and going by the available information, the money was routed to that account from an offshore bank that was definitely  _ not _ in Japan.

He restrained himself from groaning and forwarded the file to his assistant and flagged it for Kyo-san’s attention. He had only a couple more minutes before his arrival and there were several more files to look at. It didn’t look good from his perspective, about the girl’s situation, but there should be trails from their end that lead to the Sawada mess. He would start with that.

* * *

 

As the van was pulling up into the gated Hibari estate he noticed the figure waiting him at the head of the driveway. A brown-haired blue-eyed man of twenty arrayed in a traditional kimono standing with his hands tucked neatly into his sleeves.

_ Was that Ishikawa? _

Ishikawa, as far as Tetsuya was concerned, had a stick shoved so far up his ass about his devotion to Kyo-sama that he was frustrating to talk to in a relaxed capacity. He expressed his emotions by completing all his orders with slightly concerning creativity. He was unfailingly loyal and dedicated to Hibari Kyoya, with a truly terrifying talent for knives. Kusakabe tolerated exposure to him because he was useful, both to the smooth running of the Hibari estate and for protection to the non-combatants who stayed on the grounds. Not that they didn’t know their way around weapons, but in that their training was limited. Anyone who worked in any capacity for anyone associated with Hibari, was required to take basic self-defense and weapons training at the very least.

Kyo-sama was also delighted by his initiative and the man’s methods with dealing with the problems he ordered him to take care of. Which, even Tetsuya conceded that Ishikawa produced results no matter the strangeness or difficulty of the task assigned to him.

Nevertheless, when the vehicle slid to a stop and the door popped open to reveal Ishikawa’s vaguely disgruntled but mostly blank expression, he made sure to muster a smile to his face, not matter how fleeting.

“Ishikawa,” Tetsuya greeted politely, shoving the computer under the seat.

“Kusakabe,” the man returned in kind, before stepping aside and motioning him forward, “Hibari-sama demands your presence in the viewing room.”

Tetsuya’s attention immediately focused on the wording of that sentence. Despite his flaws, Ishikawa was direct and blunt and prided himself on telling the truth. Even if what he said lead others to the opposite conclusion. That Kyo-san  _ demanded  _ his presence was an indicator to his mood at the time. Considering that Sawada Tsunayoshi was now a member of Kyo-san’s flock and was someone that had been reported for suspicions of abuse, Kusakabe wasn’t very surprised about it.

He switched from an easy stride to a rapid pace and hurried down the hallways, past the rice paper doors and into the outside walkways. He didn’t bother kneeling as was proper tradition, simply rounded past the opening to see Kyo-san half obscured by massive feathered wings. The person attached to the appendages was sprawled across his lap, soundly sleeping. The table was cluttered, both with bowls and plates, the distinct smell of soup and bread lingering in the air, and with a small stack of files.

Abuse confirmed in the very least in that Sawada Tsunayoshi was denied food in some form, via malicious intention or absent negligence. Targeting bentos or lunch money was the most common goals of bullies, so the fault could be reasonably laid at the feet of negligent teaching staff. Considering that this tiny waif of a girl with the beautiful wings had probably suffered at the hands of those who should have been protecting her, all the while adults turned a blind eye...it lit a spark of cold, hard anger in his gut.

_ Of course,  _ he thought as Kyo-san lifted his head and pinned him with a steel gray gaze,  _ my anger, is nothing compared to his fury. _

“Kusakabe,” Kyoya acknowledged, his voice low and oddly soothing, “What information do you have on her?”

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, age eight, birthdate October 14th, XXXX, “he answered promptly keeping his own voice down, “Mother: Sawada Nana, formerly Takanashi before she was disowned at seven years of age, taking the name Tsubasa until her marriage.”

Tetsuya paused, waiting until the steel in Kyo-san’s eyes sharpened before he spoke again.

“Her situation was briefly looked into about two years ago by a former asset of yours. Abuse and negligence was suspected and an investigation was launched into her home life. While it was confirmed that her fellow students, both older and younger, were bullying her to the lengths of taking her food away and physical assault to which the staff turned a blind, perhaps encouraging eye to, her home situation is unknown.” 

Kyo-san’s lips turned downwards in a scowl, making a short cutting motion for him to continue.

“One of your asset, Sagi, made preparations and arrangements to take the child away from her mother if she was neglecting or continuing the abuse at home. However, two weeks into his investigation, Sagi lost contact and went missing. His whereabouts were never discovered and his end is still unknown.”

Kusakabe paused, before Kyo-san snapped at him.

“You’ve found the reason for this?”

He nodded sharply.

“Yes, we have files on every person who has settled into this city for the past few centuries. In the last decade, there was an increase in those who did not follow our rules and ignored all procedures. They took various names and rented several houses in the vicinity of the Sawada residence and kept a watch on them. I tracked their movements to Italy. Due to the fact that there is no file on Sawada Tsunayoshi’s father, I’ve concluded that her father is a high ranking member of an Italian Mafia Family.”

There was a gleam of approval in his leader’s eye, along with a very blatant outrage that some arrogant mafia  _ criminals  _ thought they had free reign in  _ his  _ town. Kusakabe made a mental note to hunt down their more tech-savvy members and have them tighten their security on the entirety of Namimori.

“Any other relevant information, Kusakabe?”

Tetsuya smiled. Perfectly polite even with the abundance of bared teeth.

“The Sawada house is eight minutes from here via van.”

Surprisingly, Kyoya paused, glancing down at the angel curled around herself, head resting in his lap, both her wings covering them. His fingers had been steadily combing through her feathers, but they slow now and the sharp angles of his face soften as he gazes at her.

“Make sure,” he ordered, “make absolutely sure if this woman is an enemy or an ally. Use whatever methods you deem necessary, so long as you receive confirmation of her intentions.”

Tetsuya bows in acknowledgement, turning on his heels with quiet movements and heads to complete the mission given. He requires supplies and a bit of preparation and he knows just who can help him with that. He is only two doors down from the viewing room when the light  _ thud  _ of an opening door gains his attention. His face rearranges itself into a genuinely pleased smile that is returned with a careful smirk.

“Misaki-san, just the person I wanted to speak to.”

* * *

 

Nana descended from the van with the exact same grace by which she had entered. Her expression was set and showed none of the anxiety or trepidation that she could not help but feel. She is being judged by a boy, who is not a boy. The tales she’s heard of Hibari Kyoya, he is one she likens to Ares, the god of War from long ago and far away. Regardless, this is a chance for her daughter. A chance for a better future, for friends, protection and  _ life. _

There is no hope for her. Her wings were gone forever, there was no one she could call with the knowledge or ability to return them to her. She still had her Flames, strangled as they were. She can feel them but to use them despite the pain, would mean her death well before her time. 

If the chance came to use on them Iemitsu…? Her own husband had betrayed her, had Sealed away their precious daughter’s  _ life. _ He had ruined and broken her,  _ asked for it. _ Nana loved him, loved him so much his absence was like a hole carved out of her chest, but he  _ chained _ their little angel. 

She would never forgive him that. Nor the old man who did the deed. 

But perhaps, she could forgive herself, if Tsuna managed to break the Seal on her own. Having others who shared the Gift of flames and fire, who bonded and took oaths, that would help. That would ease the burden on her soul, allow for some freedom, however small it may be.

So as Nana was lead down the halls of gleaming, polished wood and into a room with a breathtaking view of a garden in full bloom, complete with a stream running through, what she saw, gave her enough hope to cause tears to well in her eyes.

Tsuna was sleeping on a mountain of pillows, her wings in full display and neatly groomed feathers shimmering in the setting sun. Her hands were tangled in the jacket that was currently being wore by Hibari Kyoya himself, as the boy sat almost serenely with several stacks of papers on the table and around him.

He did not turn to look at her, only glanced over his shoulder before his gaze flickered to the boy at her side. He had introduced himself as Kusakabe Tetsuya and he nodded his head before pivoting and leaving the room. Nana took this as an invitation to seat herself on the other side of her daughter, flaring her flame as much as she was able to due to her overuse in locating her earlier this afternoon. 

Going by those gray eyes that tracked her every movement, she would guess he noticed the tightening of her face as the pain in her  _ gonegone _ **_gone_ ** wings flared up again. He did not speak, nor offer an objection when she gently ran her hand down the downy feathers of her daughter’s wings. Lingering at the bandages wrapped securely around one, she lifted her gaze to his, relieved by the displeasure that stole across his own expression.

The door slid open and a woman entered, the very image a traditional serving woman with her black hair pulled tightly into a bun and wearing a simple, practical kimono. In her hands, a tray with a teapot and three cups sat before she placed it delicately on the table. 

Nana nodded her thanks, keeping the silence and returning her attention to Hibari as he sat opposite her even as the woman departed. She waited a beat, watching as he made no move towards the tea, then reached to serve herself.

It was only after she had poured herself tea and lifted the cup that he spoke.

“She said that your wings and name were taken from you,” he remarked in a conversational tone.

Nana, carefully did not react, only watched him even though she gave no indication she heard him.

“Your husband took her fire away from her, just as your mother took yours away from you,” he continued matter-of-factly.

Her grip on her cup spasmed, in the barest flinch. Triumph and anger shined in the boy’s eyes as he spoke his next words in the same manner, keeping gray eyes fixed on her.

“Intentional or not, Tsunayoshi is malnourished, neglected and physically assaulted at school. Her teachers turn a blind eye and her tormentors go unpunished. She is not safe under your care,” he stated bluntly. Nana deliberately took a sip of tea, setting aside a moment to appreciate the rich taste of jasmine before she lowered her cup and answered.

“Among my kind, there are traditions and customs that go back for countless generations. Language, song, dance and manners that we use with one another. One of those,” she squared her shoulders and tilted her head to stare at Hibari Kyoya and allowed her Will to shine in her eyes and coat her voice, “Is that our secret is to be kept. Only shared with those who are accepted by those possessing our family Gift. Tell me, Hibari Kyoya, why should I  _ allow _ you  _ my daughter _ ?”

_ Oh,  _ rage  _ burned _ in his eyes and she could feel as a vast pressure settled across her shoulders with surprising force. The room grew darker and heavier even as the boy across from her moved not an inch.

“She is mine,” Hibari Kyoya declared, his own words falling heavily with his Will, “I have claimed her. A small bird, incapable of fighting as she may be, but I will find others for her Flock and teach her to survive.”

There was approval in the lines of her mouth when she smiled at him, which startled him to some degree she could see. By her acceptance or approval, she did not know.

“I will accept your claim, Hibari Kyoya, only because she has already claimed  _ you _ in return. Has she not?”

She knew there was a spark in her eyes as she made sure to deliberately smile as beautifully as she could, willing sunshine and glitter into existence behind her. The slow, disbelieving blink was the only reaction she got, but it was worth it to see comprension spread on his face. When he relaxed and eased back, there was satisfaction glimmering in gray eyes.

“Carnivore,” he proclaimed, satisfaction in his tone.

Nana dipped her head, allowing some of her carefully maintained facade to fall from her person.

“Of feathered folk we are, so I will not hesitate to pluck out prying eyes to protect my daughter,” she said, hesitating only an instant before she ended with, “Even if those eyes belong to my husband’s best but careless intentions.”

Her head lowered further, continuing softly with regret in her tones.

“A man once came to my door. He said he was from the school and wanted to make sure my daughter was okay. He often asked me for things he wished to see, paperwork and pictures of her. He discreetly searched my house and the questions he asked were...leading.”

“Sagi,” Hibari demanded, half a question, half a statement.

She nodded again, her fingers tightening around her teacup.

“That was the name he gave. I told him as much as I could, about the problems my Tsu-chan faced from her peers and from the teachers at Namichuu. That mysterious ‘ _ incident’ _ when she was a child that  _ changed _ her. I had hoped something would be done. Only…”

Her voice trailed off, regret in her face and shame in her posture. Hibari needed no clarification though.

“Your... _ husband _ ?”

“Yes,” she admitted softly, “Iemitsu does not think of the consequences of his actions, nor does he particularly  _ care _ .”

Her last words were edged in bitterness, but Nana was relieved that there was no judgement in the boy’s eyes. It had been much too long since she had been able to hold a proper conversation without maintaining her oblivious acceptance of reality.

The looks and gossip she endured without remark or even acknowledgement had always been difficult to ignore, but for Tsuna, she did her best. As it seems, her best wasn’t good enough. 

She lifted her eyes to lock gazes with the boy across her, hoping her feelings were clearly visible in her face.

“Iemitsu is not from a... _ family _ ...nearly as old as mine, nor are his blood’s Gifts as apparent, but the abilities of my family and his manifest strongly in my daughter.”

There was a deliberate pause, over the stressed word that caused Hibari to stare at her, even as Nana ignored him to sip her tea, her eyes lingering over her daughter’s sleeping form, unable to recall a time in recent memory when her expression was not marred by pain, exhaustion or a furrow between her brows. 

Nana knew well enough that Tsuna was very aware of the missing pieces of herself. The gaping holes in her heart and mind and the parts of herself that just didn’t work as they were supposed to. The effort it took her to function, mentally and physically was astounding and Nana was so  _ proud  _ of her for enduring, when she knew that when her own parent had Sealed her wings, she spent the next  _ decade _ talking herself out of suicide. 

“The Gifts of  _ my  _ family are physical. Wings of all colors and sizes with Flames, only of seven. But our Flames are directly tied to our wings. One may not use one without the other without severe pain and damage over an extended period of time.”

The stillness that came over Hibari as the implications condensed in his mind were enough to twist his face into a silent snarl, even as his hands kept their gentleness on Tsuna’s feathers. There was worry, concern among the fury, so she launched into an explanation.

“My wings are completely gone, but I am still able to use my Flames to some degree, if the price is paid. Tsuna,“ Nana could not help the vicious pride that surged in her heart, “ _ Tsuna _ was  _ stronger _ than the man who Sealed her. He could not contain  _ all _ of her Will, her Flame. Most of it is gone. The  _ knowing _ and the way she used to  _ burn  _ like the sun. While her Will is greatly diminished, and only her Flames and sometimes her eyes reflect what’s left of her Flames, her wings carry what she stored in them before the rest was taken from her.”

The dots connected and the implications were made clear to Hibari and his snarl eased into a malicious and satisfied smirk.

“She will break the bindings?”

Nana nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

“One day, even if it be years from now, she will be whole again.”

There’s a moment where Hibari paused to accept that, before he poses a question to her. Ice slides down her spine at the implications, at the ‘could-bes’ and the ‘might its’.

“Will your husband’s... _ family _ ...come for her? For the virtue of her blood and the potential for her offspring?”

Nana set her teacup down on the table with a delicate  _ click _ , but she also bared her teeth and bent her hands into claws, throwing back her head to level a blazing glare onto the boy.

“Iemitsu  _ asked _ for her to be  _ Sealed. _ His  _ boss _ agreed, because he had  _ his own heirs. _ That man said,  _ for safety, away _ from their world. Any  _ rights _ to  _ my daughter _ they had, were  _ forfeited _ and any  _ claims _ on her, are  _ null and void _ .”

“Some do not take refusal well, if it goes against their wants,” Hibari remarked, his tone edged in steel.

Nana breathed deeply, tipping her head down to acknowledge his point. Her eyes slid close and she allowed the tension to drain from her body. Hibari was an ally, not an enemy, so there was no reason for her to treat him as one.

“I did not wish to think on it, but it is possible that should the heirs of that man be...removed, they will come for my Tsuna. Either to set her as a figurehead, or a trophy bride to be kept for the sole reason to pass her blood to a child for the next leader.”

“It will not be allowed,” Kyoya proclaimed as if it were  _ fact,  _ his fingers briefly tightening their grip on Tsuna’s feathers possessively _. _

Nana felt her anxiety ease and she opened her eyes. A moment in silence and she made a choice, a decision that would change the reality of this world just as surely as her family’s existence did.

“Iemitsu introduced him as his boss, referred to him as  _ Nono, _ the ninth, and called him Timoteo, of the Vongola in Italian.”

A heartbeat passed in which Nana wondered if she had done the right thing, for Tsuna and herself, selling out her husband, who  _ abandoned them  _ chose to protect them from a distance, even though she loved him despite what he did to  _ their _ her daughter.

But as a smile spread across Hibari Kyoya’s face, in  _ victory, _ in  _ triumph _ , she felt something inside her wilt with relief. 

_ Everything was going to be okay, _ she thought to herself.  _ Because that was not the face of someone who intended to give up quietly and without a fight. _

Of course, the purple Flames sparking from his fingertips, half hidden by white feathers, meant that she could trust in this boy’s word, as those like him, did not accept defeat with a bowed head.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tsuna woke, a part of herself that had been suffocated and bound for so long, sat up and took a deep breath. It was not  _ free _ , not exactly, but the chains had loosened enough for a deep breath, where before she had been suffocated. Things were different, she could  _ feel it. _ Her world, her reality had changed since she had been sleeping. The fog and the haze that had muffled her life, had destroyed the vivid colors and taken pieces of herself away, it had retreated into the background. Still there, still murking up the edges, but no longer  _ blinding _ .

The world was _warm_ and _present_ in a way it hadn’t been for a very long time with the sun shining on her wings, the wind caressing her cheek. _Everything_ was _different._

She was still for a moment, savoring the way she could  _ be _ , before she registered the fingers gently combing through her feathers and the soft murmur of familiar voices. The touch was gentle, different from her mother’s but excluding the same protective affection so she wasn’t concerned, as she wrestled her eyes open. She shifted, her wings rustling even as a dull pain reminded her of their injury.

She reflexively bit back the whimper of pain but the fingers that had previously been stroking her wings, stopped and were drawn back to be replaced by an arm. The heaviness of her body and the exhaustion in her bones faded enough that when her eyes opened a moment after, they were met with soft, gray eyes fixated on her.

She was curled around Hibari Kyoya with his arm wrapped firmly around her wings and a hand held out in front of her face. Half in a daze, still sleepy and  _ warm _ and fuzzy in a way she hadn’t been in such a  _ long  _ time, she unhesitatingly reached up and took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her up into a sitting position. A second later, she was leaning into him bonelessly, tucked protectively into his side.

She couldn’t help the quiet, happy trill that left her lips as Kyoya’s presence seemed to swell and wrap itself around her, like a soft and fluffy cloud. She had almost drifted off to sleep when her mother spoke.

Nana was the only one in the room to see the possessive satisfaction steal across Hibari Kyoya’s face. But then, she rather approved.

“Tsu-chan,” Okaa-san spoke, her voice lilting in tones of lyrical happiness that Tsuna hadn’t heard in quite some time. Despite the temptation to slip back into the best sleep Tsuna had ever had, the notes in her mother’s voice quickly caught her attention.

She looked up in surprise, both at her mother’s previously unnoticed presence and the use of her natural voice in company, before that quickly melted into a delighted smile. Her mother had accepted the claim, both hers to Kyoya and his to Tsuna!

It feels as if her whole body is overflowing with living sunshine as she leans forward to swing her head around to stare at Kyoya, her eyes sparkling with unadulterated joy. At the visible sight of a pleased smirk curling his lips, Tsuna extended her arms to wrap them around Kyoya and squeezed with all her might. Several happy trills of bird song left her mouth and she felt as if liquid fire was pumping through her veins. 

She was so  _ happy. _

When was the last time she had been  _ happy? _ When she was  _ warm _ ? Tsuna...couldn’t quite remember. 

On some level, she understood that the cause of her misery and the way her body had turned against her was because of the man her okaa-san had married and the old man who had insisted on her calling him ‘nonno’ which, meant ‘grandfather’ in some language she couldn’t quite remember.

She couldn’t quite remember, but she knew the feelings that had risen up in her when she woke up  _ cold _ and alone, save for her obviously worried mother.

But for now, she had Kyoya, and Kyoya was a boy who  _ wanted her _ and who spoke in bird with her and who was so pretty and strong enough to carry her and Kyoya was  _ hers. _ Kyoya looked at  _ her _ , at Dame-Tsuna and decided he  _ wanted her. _

Tsuna didn’t care about okaa-san’s husband now. Her okaa-san had promised she would tell her the full story when she got older so it could wait until then. So she could be happy now and that man wouldn’t be coming back to take everything away from her again.

Her eyes narrowed sharply, intensely focused for a moment.  _ She would not  _ **_let him_ ** . Not again. Never again.

* * *

****Time flies swiftly after the exciting events of the day before. A room was made ready for Tsuna-hime, a single door down from the master bedroom which houses Hibari Kyoya himself. A doctor was brought in, the Hibari family physician-sworn to secrecy on her wings which had to be brought out so that her doctor knew everything he needed to account for while caring for her- to examine her.

As such, the malnutrition and the cuts and weakened bones were attended to and a diet plan was drawn up for her. Another doctor, this one with a focus on animals- birds in particular- was summoned to care for her wings, to apply specifically designed bandages and splints to speed along the healing process. 

Tsuna almost wants to cry again. It’s always been herself and her mother that cared for her injuries, always been the two of them against the world, never able to go to a hospital or care center, fearing that Tsuna’s wings would brought to the wrong kinds of attention, and now…

Now her Flock has grown by one, and her entire life has shifted, and everything is  _ better _ .

Her mother kept a room for her at the Sawada residence, and usually stayed there, but Tsuna spent most of her time at the Hibari residence. She made sure to spend time with her mother as well, but Kyoya was a demanding person, overprotective and absolute in his decisions. 

Kyoya insisted that he would help her train, learn to defend herself once everything was healed, and Tsuna was looking forward to it even as she worried about it. She couldn’t help the voices of her past abusers that all whispered how useless she was, how Kyoya would abandon her once he realized just how  _ worthless Dame-Tsuna  _ was.

However, all it took for those voices to be silenced was to spend some time sleeping in Kyoya’s lap while he stroked and groomed her wings in the warmth of sunlight. Sometimes he even sang to her, or whistled or practiced the bird’s languages with her. He didn’t have her instinctive grasp of every bird tongue, but he picked up quite a few.

She was very happy with Kyoya and even if she didn’t see her mother as much as she used to, she felt more  _ real _ than she had in a very long time. Math didn’t seem so hard when Kyoya was there to carefully explain numbers and symbols despite her sketchy mental capabilities. Walking wasn’t such a challenge when Kyoya was there with a tonfa in hand and gray eyes focused on the book balanced on her head.

Of course, as Kyoya’s ward as she was now, it didn’t take long before she was introduced to each and every member of his household. Misaki, Ishikawa, the people that served under them and eventually, Kyoya came to a boy roughly the same age as him who introduced himself as Kusakabe Tetsuya.

He was the second in command of all the yakuza, thugs and useful people that Kyoya had bitten to death and as such, he was second only to Hibari Kyoya ,their undisputed leader.

And, now apparently, Tsuna herself. Which she wasn't quite sure how to handle. She was so often looked  _ down _ on, picked last in every game and ridiculed that the idea of anyone looking  _ to _ her for  _ anything  _ was...strange. It took several weeks for her to get used to that, simply organizing messy desks and providing halting commentary and tentative suggestions as to the daily running of Kyoya’s group of subordinates.

Luckily, it appeared that Tsuna had a knack for budgeting, delegation and arranging people to certain jobs. The approving look Kyoya had given her had made her day. 

And then, of course, there was the  _ paperwork _ .

Tsuna kind of hated the paperwork that came with the Secretary position Kyoya had given her. She  _ knew _ Kusakabe was too busy to manage it all, and the Kyoya just... _ didn't want to do it _ , but there was  _ so much of it _ , and it  _ multiplied _ when she wasn't looking.

Kusakabe was a godsend. The Second had sat her down and taught her his organization system, shown her where to file things once they were done, and what to watch for. It had been an accident- her assignment- but when Kusakabe had brought in stacks of paperwork while he sat with her, she had asked questions. He had taught her the answers, and then Kyoya had walked in on her  _ helping _ Kusakabe. 

And that’s how she became a Secretary. 

(Tsuna _knew_ suspected that it also let Kyoya keep a closer eye on her.)

As the months passed and she turned nine, Kyoya actually threw a birthday party for her, despite his dislike of crowding. The entire group came to wish her a happy birthday and eat cake. And by the end of the day, when Kyoya finally had enough and kicked them all out (literally), everyone swore it was worth it, even just to see Tsuna-hime smile.

Of course, these were only some of the changes her life went through. Naturally, after her introduction into the group that was being referred to the ‘Disciplinary Committee’, she had Kyoya’s people following her around. They kept the students who had previously tormented her away, and while she never quite knew what happened to that one teacher that tried to make a mockery of a low grade she got, but she never saw him again. Namimori Elementary School was firmly under Kyoya’s control and she knew very well that it would stay that way, even though her protector had already set his sights Namimori Middle School in preparation for her entrance into that school.

Everyone knew the reason. After all, there was that one time that Kyoya got woken up during his nap and promptly began a rampage through the school halls in search of offending ‘herbivores’, which she calmed him down from.

She’s  _ almost positive _ the Committee has a shrine dedicated to her. 

She’s pretending she can’t see it in the corner of the reception room, and has, in fact, refused to go over and check her suspicions to confirm it is, in fact, a shrine. Kyoya thinks it’s  _ funny _ , so he doesn't do anything about it. She  knows thinks he encourages it.

Oddly enough, it was the shrine that was responsible for giving her the second member of her Flock. When she was nine years old, eight months after meeting Kyoya, a boy was brought up to the Committee for property damage. 

According to the report, this boy had hit a home-run so fast and so hard, the baseball had flown across two entire fields and entered through the window of a classroom, only to exit through the small window in the sliding door. It didn’t stop there, rather kept going until it hit another student, who was delivering some paperwork at the behest of a teacher. It’s entirely coincidental that this student had only hours before, spoken offensive words against Tsuna-hime regarding her mother. 

When the student who hit the ball was brought before Hibari Kyoya, the Committee Head stared at him in silence for a solid minute, before only asked two questions. For his name and his age. When the boy only smiled and laughed before readily giving up the answers, Hibari Kyoya delivered a statement that had the boy’s eyes sharpening and a light began to shine in them.

Thus, Yamamoto Takeshi was somewhat willingly added to Tsuna’s Flock with the simple phrase of, 

“I have a proposition for you, Deceiving Carnivore.”


	4. Chapter 4

The process in which Kyoya introduced Yamamoto Takeshi to Tsuna was handled with the utmost care and some very precise planning. 

Tsuna was in the garden, wearing a kimono that matched the color of her Flames, accented with gold. Her wings were out and spread around her as she knelt on a blanket and gathered around her were all manner of birds. 

One stood in front of her, a brilliantly red crested ibis. She was singing to them in a voice like an angel, which only reinforced her newly granted royal title of ‘hime’.  Takeshi had never seen anything like it before. She was beautiful, surrounded by the natural garden of the Hibari Family, singing and being sung to by all sorts of birds the likes of which Takeshi has never seen before.

She  _ glows _ too, where she sits. An amber-warm color winding through the shining white of her feathers and standing out all the more for it. Veins of living flame caught in her wings, her hair glimmering with the color, and when she turns to reach for another bird, Takeshi can see it is reflected in her eyes.

It was only when Hibari lifted his hands and they  _ burst into purple fire _ that Takeshi realized that this was going to be one of those things where he was  _ needed. _

He watched in awe as those wings, thick with both shining white and fluffy downy feathers, shimmered purple as Hibari approached. The purple crept up to several cleverly hidden feathers in her hair as well and Tsuna-hime was stained purple, instead of orange now.

Takeshi took a moment, took a breath, carefully reoriented his world view...and let a wide, genuine smile stretch his lips.

“You should have mentioned you were an actual princess, Tsuna-hime!”

Aforementioned princess startled and swung around to stare, wide-eyed at one of the most popular boys in her school. Her mouth gapes open and for a moment, fear steals across her face at the sight of him and Takeshi’s heart skips a beat.

He doesn’t let his smile falter, doesn’t let an inch of his facial expression change even as the sharp edge of bloodlust rises from the Chairman at his side. 

Instead, he raises his hands and lets his own flames rise to the surface.

“My mother,” Takeshi says as he stands in Hibari’s courtyard and stares at someone he’s longed for all his life, “my mother once told me, there were Kings and Queens in this world who would summon a Flame of amber. There were others with different colors, such as yellow, blue, red, green, indigo and purple, but the ones of orange were  _ royalty. _ ”

Hibari’s attention on him shifted from bloodlust to interest. Takeshi let his smile ease and walked forward to kneel a respectful distance from the girl he once only knew as Dame-Tsuna. He held out his hands, wreathed in soft blue flames. He didn’t make another move, just continued to talk.

“She told me that they would seek out Knights, to join them in the Sky. Each person who bore the amber flames would have different criteria to meet, would look for that  _ something _ in others. I never thought I would see a Queen, never thought I would find one. Never thought I would have a chance to  _ try _ . You...I may not have joined in on any of the bullying, but I know I didn’t make the best of impressions on you. Still I-,” he hesitates, lowers his eyes from her kneeling form, allowing his head to dip down into a semi-bow. “Would you allow me to  _ try? _ Even with our past...with my lack of actions...would you allow me to find a place in your Sky? To fly with you?”

And  _ oh _ , but he has no idea what he has asked in that moment. What it means to one with wings when a person asks to fly with with them. The change is instant in Tsuna’s bearing. The fear vanished, the confusion is wiped away. She straightens sharply at the question, her wings lifting from their places spread around her and into a more dominate and aware position. 

She stares at this boy who kneels before her, his hands glowing with a shining blue that calls  _ -sings- _ to that small spark of warmth still lingering in her soul. That part of her that had slipped free of the chains still wrapped tightly around her core. She stares and her head tilts in the way of a raptor, eyes narrowed and sharp- _ dangerous _ \- for a fraction of a moment.

She stands. This one asks to  _ fly with her _ . Asks to be part of her Flock, for a place in  _ her _ Sky, to fly at her side, match her wing beat for wing beat even as he himself is wingless. She listens to that fire in her soul, to the song of her birds, the knowing that sleeps in her head and she listens mostly to that song of  _ lonely-sad-abandoned-dangerous-want-hope-light _ cradled in his hands. She takes into account that one of her Flock, her Prince, had brought this Knight to her, and Tsuna makes a choice.

She steps forward, brings her hands forward, eyes gleaming brightly with the deep amber of her soul, flickers of her own Flames sparking to life in her palms...and she  _ takes _ .

He has offered, has  _ asked _ and has her Prince’s approval or he would not have been brought before her in her sanctuary. Tsuna’s Flames touch Takeshi’s and she cannot stop the swift pleased twitter of song falling from her lips when she feels that shining blue  _ click _ .

Takeshi’s eyes snap up as he feels small hands take his own without fear. They widen as he feels that dark place in his soul, the part of him that would unflinchingly murder a person with a smile on his face, where his own ‘carnivore’ sleeps, light up. It is warm, welcoming, sings to him in a way nothing ever has. And for all that he lacks the wings of this- of  _ his _ \- Queen, he feels like he could fly, if she asked it of him. 

He sucks in a shocked breath as he sees the shining orange-amber in Tsuna’s eyes sharpen  _ brighten _ , her wings spread wide behind her, fully on display and lit with living flames. He watches that orange bleed into blue, as his own flames are welcomed amongst her feathers, her eyes swirling like a whirlpool as they too bleed to blue, and the feathers twined into her hair bright flashes of color spotted amongst her the carmel.

She is every inch the Queen his mother had told him that those of amber flames would be, and in that moment as he feels his soul welcomed without judgement, Takeshi swears that whatever his Queen should ask of him, he would see it done. His lips pull into a wide  _ genuine _ smile as he meets her eyes that are stained with  _ his fire _ , and for the first time in a long while Takeshi  _ relaxes. _

It is there in that place, where Takeshi finds his own peace. In the garden of Hibari Kyoya’s mansion, his hand clasped with the girl-the Queen- who has wings that shine with amber flames. 

It isn’t far away that a boy with a shock of white hair who burns with  _ purpose _ and  _ fire,  _ looks up in surprise, cutting off in the middle of a sentence. But as his sister looks on in concern, his face lights up with utter  _ joy _ . He does not speak, except when his sister tugs on his sleeve while calling his name, her own face scrunched in worry.

“It’s okay, imoto-chan!” Sasagawa Ryohei exclaims in excitement, before lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “I’ll introduce them to you soon.”

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is a force of nature. Due to his family name, the connections of his parents and his own ambitions, he has a perfectly good network of information he can draw from.

It’s been a couple months since he’s taken the little bird into his flock. He’s added several servants to his household in order to help with all of Tsunayoshi’s needs. Ones that follow her when she returns to spend time with her mother. They also double as bodyguards and are pleasant enough to qualify as friendly. 

As it is, the addition of Yamamoto Takeshi is truly the most valuable he’s made so far, especially with the boy’s information on the other colors options to this Flame. He looks for it, sends his people to do that same and  _ watches. _ He finds a mere handful, but the entirety of his observations have produced interesting results. 

The people connected to Sasagawa Ryohei (Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana and the boy himself) are curiously perfectly suited for addition to the flock in a way Kyoya can’t yet fully explain. The boy has taken to calling out greetings to him each time their paths cross and Kyoya can  _ see _ the way he shines with the faint glimmers of golden fire.

Going by the way the boy looks at him, Kyoya is beginning to suspect that perhaps, people gifted with wings are not the only ‘special’ people in his town.

Obviously there’s is something to Sasagawa Ryohei that’s  _ more _ , in a similar way to Tsunayoshi, but  _ not quite. _ Whatever it is, apparently, now isn’t the time to investigate. 

Flames that burn in response to one’s  _ Will. _

Beings with wings and language that matched closely with birds of all kinds. 

There is obviously  _ more _ to life than Kyoya initially thought.

There’s a girl in shades of purple that traverses the back alleys, usually with a cat in her arms, but even then, he’s only caught glimpses of her before she always vanished from his senses. There’s a familiar look in her eyes, in the way she stands and how thin she is. 

Unfortunately, there’s not much he can do with any of this information at the moment.

Kyoya has an appointment with his contacts in Italy. 

He has a lead on Sawada Iemitsu, who appears to have disturbing  _ luck _ in traveling to places where there tends to be quite a few murders of people who have similar backgrounds. Random traveling, staying at high price hotels, expensive dining and meetings with high profile people, all paid for by companies connected with  _ one _ company in particular. 

Vongola Corporation. 

_ Vongola. _

That was the link that Kyoya had been looking for. 

The Italian word for  _ clam _ of all things, with a history that stretched back 400 years. It was connected to a multitude of smaller companies that spanned nearly the entire world. 

Construction, medicine, technology research, education, amusement parks, hotels, restaurants- you name it, Vongola owns it, or at the very least has a hand in it. Curiously enough, they were mostly clean- if you went by official channels that is. They had good business practices, quality products, and their services came highly recommended. While the name ‘ _ Vongola’ _ wasn’t as widely known as much of their products, research and services were sold, developed and operated under different names, but it was Vongola who stood at the top.

Interestingly enough, Kyoya had found records in the Hibari Archives which were stored in the Main House in Namimori that he currently resided in. 

Records that detailed the creation of ‘ _ Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia _ ’, or CEDEF for short. An ancestor of his had married into the prestigious Hibari family also around the time that Vongola began to emerge into the larger world. This ancestor was some kind of outside enforcer, or the head of some secret intelligence agency for a growing ruler power in Europe -  _ Vongola. _

That lead to an interesting search through the Hibari Family historical records. 

While he didn’t find much else besides what the ancestor of his wrote, he  _ did _ learn that the reason his ancestor was in Namimori in the first place, was because the man to whom he had given his loyalty had chosen to settle down here. The man his ancestor followed married well, into a good-standing family, and Kyoya’s ancestor did the same. Only into a family ranked much higher.

That this  _ foreigner _ gained the attention of the local warlord’s daughter and  _ returned _ it enough to  _ marry _ and  _ procreate _ spoke volumes of both his ancestor and the one he followed. 

The name Hibari could be traced back to 500 years ago, to a warlord who carved out his territory and held it for an uncommonly long time, considering that life expectancy in those times. He had a son who inherited his legacy and followed the same path as his father while his own son did the same. 

It was that man who had only a daughter. 

The daughter who grew up to marry this pale-haired foreigner of whose line Kyoya was a direct descendant. There were other additions to the main line, as the Hibari prized strength and power above all else, and Kyoya knew for a fact that his mother was half Chinese.

There was a knock at the Archive’s entrance that drew his attention and he stood to his feet, carefully putting away the family tree. Kusakabe stood at the door, but did not cross. Kyoya turned on his heel and walked out.

“Kyo-san, we’ve identified which Sawada line Tsunayoshi-hime is descended from. Investigations into her ancestors are already underway. Should the results be available before your return, would you prefer them on paper or digitally?”

“Send a courier with the hardcopy. Store the digital copied in the secure vaults.”

“Understood.”

While Kyoya would like to run through every single line associated with this foreign man, this  _ Giotto _ who took the name Iyasu, along with the other names mentioned, his attention was required overseas.

He was leaving Kusakabe to keep order, as well as to make certain Tsunayoshi would be protected during his absence. He handed her the list with names and left her with instructions to try and find their descendants in Namimori.

_ Ugetsu Asari (Immigrated to Italy and back, brought others with him.) _

_ Knuckle - (Immigrated from Italy, Catholic priest, connections with Alaude Hibari) _

_ G - (Immigrated from Italy, connections with Alaude Hibari) _

Surprisingly, the Deceiving Carnivore had spoken up, saying that his family dojo was called  _ Asarigumi _ . He then mentioned that his father had been taught a sword-style, Shigure Soen Ryu that was said to be called the perfect, flawless style. Invincible. 

Which aligned with the information he had discovered regarding Ugetsu Asari, stating he was both a renowned musician and swordsman. 

Kyoya was pleased to see contemplation on Yamamoto Takeshi’s face and made the conclusion that he would be asking his father for lessons as soon as he returned to his residence. He was satisfied with this as training with a blade would increase his natural talent. His willingness to swear himself to the Little Bird was also something he completely approved of.

Everyone needed a good swordsman to display at one’s side. That was just common sense. This one even came with Flames. 

* * *

 

Kyoya’s flight is...delayed by half an hour. It doesn’t matter, as the jet belongs to him and the pilot will not be taking off without him. The reason is not one that makes him angry, but...pleased.

Tsunayoshi had grasped onto him with a strength that defied her small form. Her wings had stretched to their full width and glowed with as much Flame as she could gather, enough to fill her eyes and raise her body temperature.

The warmth of her had washed over him and his own Flames rose in response. Little Bird stood tall and very firmly and in no uncertain terms told him to come home safely. Kyoya merely smiled and gave his word easily enough.

When she deemed it time to let go, and Kyoya climbed the steps into the airplane, he could still feel the blazing warmth of Sky Flames curled against his own. He smirked to himself, viciously pleased that the Seal had cracked enough, that Tsunayoshi’s Will was strong enough to impress her Flames on his person.

He settled into his seat and the pilot got a green light for takeoff. 

Kyoya’s eyes glimmered in the lighting of the cabin.

_ Italy has the answers he needs.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Wolf and I re-worked the entire plotline again.  
> I edited?  
> I'm sorry?  
> Please don't be mad?

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on tumblr!  
> wolfsrainrules.tumblr.com  
> north-peach.tumblr.com


End file.
